


An Unexpected Gift

by TheSpyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: Molly receives an unexpected gift that moves her deeply.A random idea for a prompt that was given awhile ago in the Harmony Discord.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	An Unexpected Gift

Molly wore a contented smile on her face as she sipped on her hot chocolate with Arthur on the couch. She watched her children enjoy the gifts they had gotten for Christmas from one another.

The only thing that was missing from the perfect moment was the absence of a boy she looked upon as another one of her sons.

Arthur shifted beside her, cocking his head to side, looking at their Christmas Tree.

‘What’s this?’ her husband said getting up off their old worn couch, going to the back of the tree and crouching down.

He came up a moment later with a squarish lumpy package wrapped in gold and scarlet. She watched as her husband flipped up the tag on the package to read, ‘Oh! Molly it seems to be for you, but it doesn’t say from who.’

‘Me?’ Molly said startled. She couldn’t think of anybody else to send her a gift that she hadn’t already opened. ‘Well let me see it then, and we can see who sent it.’

Arthur smiled fondly at his wife’s impatience, took his seat again, and handed her the package. The exchange had drawn everyone’s attention to them and the mystery gift.

The package was soft beneath the wrapping paper, and shifted with the movement of her hands. Unable to contain her excitement at the unexpected gift, Molly tore the paper to see what it contained, and what she found there stole her breath and brought tears to her eyes.

It was a sweater. A knitted sweater, in a lovely deep green color to be exact, with a large ‘M’ in gold emblazoned on the front. As she unfolded it and held it up, a piece of parchment fell to her lap.

She quickly picked the parchment up and held it in front of the sweater to read.

‘To Mrs. Weasley 

You sent a boy you hardly knew a Christmas sweater years ago, and every year since. I don’t think I can put into words what it means to me to be treated as if a part of your family. While not as nice a job as yours, I thought it only right that someone made you a sweater as well.

Harry

P.S. This is actually my fourth attempt after bolloxing up the first three tries. Hermione says I am becoming quite proficient, but I think she just has to say that as my girlfriend. By the way she sends her love.’

Molly finished the letter and again held up the sweater in front of her, switching between smiling and crying at the wonderful gift.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt awhile back about Harry joining Hermione to knit when she asks in 5th year. This was an idea that popped into my head for some reason today.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Us To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570683) by [Pinkprincess410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkprincess410/pseuds/Pinkprincess410)




End file.
